The Computer
by Firenzie
Summary: A short, very badly written sorta Kari/Izzy. Call me crazy, but I have severe writer's block. Read at your own expense.


The Computer  
By Firenze (believe it or not)  
  
A/N: This is two years after season 1 ended and two before season 02. I'm just going to say there was a Digimon season in between those two, with the same old characters. Kari and TK are 10, Izzy and Mimi are 12, aw, you know the rest. And just to warn you, it's a Kari/Izzy, whatever you call that. And it's really poorly written, but I've come down with a case of writer's block, so I just needed to post something! Don't worry, it's short.  
  
***  
  
Hikari Kamiya couldn't sleep. It was probably somewhere around midnight, and all the other six Digidestined were peacefully sleeping, except for one, who was on watch. She could hear the clicks and taps of him on his laptop, as he tried to pass the time. The sounds didn't bother her, in fact, they were somewhat soothing. It wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep. She just had too much on her mind.  
  
Her eyes wandered around to her friends, sleeping and dreaming. Her big brother Tai...he was slightly drooling, and mumbling "Sora" over and over. Matt wasn't sleeping anymore; his arms were behind his head and he was looking up at the stars. Sora tossed and turned in her sleep, probably having a nightmare. "No...Datamon...save me...Tai!" she was saying softly. Mimi was looking uncomfortable sleeping on the ground, she STILL hadn't gotten used to it. Joe was snoring, but otherwise looking pretty much normal, except he was looking cold and he was trying to steal TK's blanket. And finally, TK was snoring gently with Patamon.  
  
Kari sighed, feeling very confused. But Izzy heard her, and peeked a head out from behind his laptop. "Kari?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I just can't sleep for some reason," she told him. "My head is too full of thoughts."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh nothing..." she lied.  
  
"Tell the truth," he said. "What's on your mind? I might be able to help you stop thinking about it."  
  
She reluctantly nodded, got up, and sat down next to him. "I was just thinking about TK."  
  
"Oh, really?" He looked interested.  
  
"I don't like TK," she said, "and I'm sick of people thinking it."  
  
"Sorry," he said, turning slightly red. He focused back on whatever he was doing on the computer, typing away furiously. "Is that all that's bothering you?"  
  
"The thing that's bothering me is that people are thinking it," she admitted. "All the other Digidestined say we're cute together, but what do they know? I'm only ten, Izzy. I've just recently stopped believing in cooties."  
  
"I understand. But why does this make you think so much?" he questioned.  
  
"Because I've got someone else in mind, and if TK really liked me like they all said, it would hurt him. And it would make the person I have a crush on feel really weird."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Kari thought for a moment, thinking of exactly what to say. "Well, this person I like isn't exactly some big ladie's man heart throb--"  
  
*Rules out Matt* Izzy thought. "But then he would be flattered that you liked him."  
  
"Well, but everyone else would think I was weird--"  
  
"You shouldn't care what everyone else thinks," he said wisely. "What do you think? Does it feel weird to you?"  
  
"Sort of... Well, because you'd really never expect me to like this person. You'd never think he was my type."  
  
"What type is he?" he asked curiously.  
  
"The compu--" She cut herself off before she said it. She was going to say 'the computer geek smarty pants kind,' but she luckily caught herself.  
  
"CompuTER?" he prompted.  
  
She lowered her gaze and cleared her throat. "Ummm..."  
  
"Is it -- is it--" He couldn't bring himself to finish it.  
  
"Yes, it's you," she said quietly. "I -- I think I can sleep now--"  
  
"Kari, wait." He tore himself away from his computer and grabbed her wrist. "You're probably the only person who has ever ever liked me. And well, it's a nice feeling."  
  
"It's not weird to you?" she asked with a sniffle.  
  
"I was always one of those who said that you and TK would make a good couple, but I know that it doesn't always have to be it. I mean, you could've like Matt, heck, maybe Joe, probably someone in your own grade--"  
  
Thoughts of Davis Motimiya flashed in her head, and she smiled. He had always liked her ever since they met in Kindergarten, and the way he was constantly trying to impress her, especially in soccer, and made a klutz of himself made her laugh. He was really nice though, even if he was a bit competitive and jerky sometimes. She shook her head. She liked Izzy...didn't she? Why did she like Izzy anyway? Sure, there was the cuteness factor... And he was so smart and kind. Slowly she was drifting into dream land...  
  
"Kari. Kari?" Izzy was waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
She snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"How it's not that strange that you like me," he reminded.  
  
"Oh, but it is." He looked crushed. "When I first met you when Tai became friends with you a long time ago, I thought you were some walking encyclopedia, a super genius. To me, the thing you were always on wasn't the computer, you were."  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"I dunno, you just always seemed so -- so computer-ish. Before the Digiworld, and I'm talking when we were saying our tearful goodbyes after Apocolypmon, I thought it was impossible for you to feel any emotion. Your anger was never some kind of huge rage, you never busted out laughing before, a wide smile was pretty rare." He seemed embarrassed, and shut down his computer to fully pay attention to her. "You always seemed so smart and serious -- but there was this sadness in your eyes. I noticed it when no one else really did, and I always sort of felt sorry for you."  
  
"Hold on -- you like me because you fell sorry for me?" He buried his head in his hands. "Great. The first time a girl ever likes me, it's because she pities me."  
  
She moved a trembling hand to touch his shoulder. He looked up at her. "It's not that. I just know you must have a secret or something."  
  
He looked away. "Says who?"  
  
"No one... I just thought -- I'm sorry. I guess it was just sort of an interesting idea that you might have some secret life or other half, or some kind of secret in the least..."  
  
"I do," he whispered. "My -- my parents... They died in a car crash years ago. My aunt and uncle adopted me. That's the reason I buried myself in the computer, I was friendless."  
  
"I always figured... I don't know how, but..." She was unable to finish a whole sentence. "I'm so sorry for calling you a computer, Izzy."  
  
"It's all right. You don't mean it still, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" She lowered her voice, so not as to wake someone up. "I used to think it because you never really expressed yourself fully... You kept parts in. But now you've opened up, and you're a much better person because of it. It proves you can have fun with people instead of just a computer -- because no matter how great machines and technology are, they can't replace people. They're special things, irreplaceable, one of a kind -- and they touch your life like no electronic device really can."  
  
"That sounded pretty deep, Kari," he remarked, impressed.  
  
"I've been studying a little too hard," she said with a blush.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted you. That speech sounded like it could have gone on a bit longer."  
  
"I don't know... You go on."  
  
"Okay..." He thought for a second. "Computers are man-made objects, and humans are natural. And natural things usually have this glow about it... A beauty that man-made objects, no matter how fantastic, how magnificent, can't match up to things like flowers, waterfalls, sunsets, rainbows, those things... Humans can feel emotions, and they can make you feel emotions too. Anger, excitement, jealousy, hate, fear, terror, embarrassment, shyness, curiosity, pain, anguish, joy, love... And when someone loves you, you just have to feel a bit of love for them because of that."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Izzy?" she asked uncertainly. "I'm getting sleepy and confused now..."  
  
"Sleep then," he said generously. "I don't want to deprive you of sleep, we probably have a big adventure tomorrow."  
  
Kari yawned. "No, I'm fine..."  
  
"You're not," he realized, care in his eyes. He walked her back to her sleeping spot and pulled the blanket over her. "Get some rest."  
  
"But we were still talking..." she protested sleepily.  
  
"We can talk about it some other time, you can be sure of that."  
  
"Stop talking to me like I'm a young child, Izzy."  
  
He chuckled. "But you are. And so am I. And us growing kids need sleep for energy, especially when we have two worlds to save."  
  
She couldn't argue with that. "Fine then..."  
  
"If I do one thing, will you promise me to give it up and just sleep?" he asked her.  
  
She pulled the blanket around her bare shoulders. "What's that?"  
  
Izzy took a deep breath and hesitated. *Just do it, Izzy... Just get up the courage and...and...* He closed his eyes, bent over, and kissed Kari quickly on the lips. "Goodnight," he whispered.  
  
"Joe, give me back my blanket," TK whispered, pulling it back over himself. Something caught his eye a few sleeping people over. He saw Izzy kiss Kari, and he couldn't help feel jealous. Everyone had been right, he was starting to like girls, and obviously, Kari was the first one he would ever like. But now that he had witnessed that last moment, he could never tell her. She had Izzy, and Izzy had her, but would it last? "I hope not," he whispered, hugging Patamon and going back to sleep.  
  
"I'll sleep now," Kari said, her face scarlet. "Goodnight, Izzy. Thank you." Immediately, she started drifting off to sleep.  
  
Izzy snuck back to his lookout spot, but gave her one last glance. He grinned. "Not such a computer anymore, am I?"  
  
***  
  
That was just plain retarded, I admit it. Flame all you want! I'm so sorry, Liz, scarred for life, right? This doesn't mean I don't like Takari, I love it! Don't start killing me with the whole "His Master's Voice" thing, because that was my favorite episode too! I was just in a really odd mood. This was originally part of a collection of really crappy fics called "Scribbles" that I'm putting together to see if people still like the really dumb stuff I write, but I just felt like posting something right now, okay? Please review, because I need some encouragement... And I posted precisely the fic that'll get me the opposite... Enough rambling. 


End file.
